THE DEMON WITHIN
by x0x0.Tina.x0x0
Summary: Beautiful and powerful bella is de daughter of barbas. she moves to forks and meets the cullens. They dont no that she is a demon. What will edward do when he finds out tht his sweet and innocent bella isnt so innocent.better summary inside...
1. summary

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story**

**_Summary_**

Bella is the beautiful and powerful daughter of Barbas (the demon of fear), after living in the underworld for the past eighty years she decides to pose as a mortal and stay in with her auntie Meryum (the demon of rain) in Forks, where she meets the Cullens. What will Edward do when he find out that his sweet and innocent Bella isn't so innocent? what will happen if a vampire falls in love with a demon? What will Bellas father say?


	2. Chapter 1 the new kid at school

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Bella POV**

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg… _my alarm sounded. I turned my alarm off immediately and planned on going back to sleep. I mean I was the demon of fire and ice I think I could handle a late slip, but before I had the chance to even close my eyes again my auntie Meryum came storming into the room.

"Time to get up sleepy head, we wouldn't want you to be late on our first day would we?" Meryum said in such a cheery voice that it sounded nothing like her.

"Fine Ill get up, just give me five more minutes" I mumbled from under the covers.

"Okay… But if you are late on your first day don't think I won't tell your father!" I was amazed how my auntie could threaten me while still using her cheery voice.

I stumbled out of bed to my wardrobe to pick my outfit for the day. I was beginning to regret my decision, I mean if I was still in the underworld with my father I would be able to sleep in, kill whenever I wanted to and basically do whatever I wanted. But instead I am now stuck in rainy old Forks with my stupid cheery auntie and being forced to go to school with a bunch of idiotic mortals. And if that's not bad enough I am not allowed to kill anyone for the duration of my stay in Forks!

You may be wondering why I am here and being forced to endure this torture, well the answer is simple; my father is doing a new top secret project set by the source himself, so he will be travelling a lot, so he sent me to live with his sister (Meryum). No matter how much I protest he wouldn't budge, he even said that it might do me good to experience life as a mortal for a while, to which a replied that it would do exactly the same amount of good to stay in a torture chamber for the next six months instead of Forks. Actually I think a torture chamber would be better, at least then I wouldn't be forced to socialize with the stupid humans.

Five minutes later I found the perfect outfit: an extremely short jean skirt to show off my legs and a white summer top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, and to finish off the outfit I wore a pair of white stilettos that made my legs look like they went on forever _(picture on profile)_. I personally loved wearing white tops, because everyone always said that it looked gorgeous with my black hair and white skin.

I had my hair straight today so it reached just after my shoulders, I nearly always had my hair down and today was no different. I put a light layer of lip gloss on my lips to make them shine and then I put on some eyeliner and mascara; I don't really put on a lot of make-up, it's not like I need it, demons are naturally beautiful anyway.

I looked out the window and happily noted that it wasn't raining, so I thankfully wouldn't have to change my outfit and because Meryum is the demon of rain I had made her promise several times that it would not rain today. I went down stairs and saw Meryum making breakfast which I politely declined, saying that I am never usually hungry till around lunch time anyway.

I went outside and made my way over to my black Porsche, there was only about ten minutes until the bell rang, but I knew that I would make it with how fast I drove. I was right; I reached there with three minutes to spare. As I drove into the parking lot I noticed that my car was by far the nicest, fastest and most expensive car there, although the silver Volvo that was parked and the end came pretty close.

I got out of my car and headed for an office like building where Meryum had told me a was expected to go a pick up a map of the school and my schedule. I noticed that all the boys where staring at me in awe and even a couple of the girls. I walked into the office and was greeted by a friendly looking lady who went over the best roots of my classes and wished me luck on my first day.

During the duration of my first class, which happened to be English, I decided that although I consider socializing with humans extremely weird, I was still going to give it a go; at least then I won't be stuck at home with meryum while I am here. By time lunch came I had made friends with girls named Lauren and Jessica and their friend Angela also seemed nice; they had invited me to sit with them at lunch and I had accepted after I found out that they were considered the popular kids. There were three boys sitting with us, two of which were called Tyler and Mike and they were flirting with me like crazy, it was actually incredibly funny. The third boy, Ben, I happily noticed wasn't flirting with me, he was way too busy starring at Angela, it actually looked quite sweet.

Just as I finished my chicken salad I noticed five people walk through the door. They were all beautiful, but I am delighted to say that none were as beautiful as me. They all had pale skin and butter scotch eyes. They looked completely the same yet somehow completely different.

The first one to enter the cafeteria was a big guy with black hair; he was basically a bear in a man suit. By his side was a tall blonde girl; she was wearing a black top, with a black skirt, white legging and black and white stilettos _(picture on profile)_.

They were closely followed by a pixie like girl; she was more dancing then walking; she was wearing a white dress with all different colours and patterns on it, it reached just above her knees, with brown stilettos. Trailing behind her was a blond guy with a kind of movie star look; he looked like he was in some kind of pain, or to say the least extremely uncomfortable.

Last and by no mean the least was the handsomest man I have ever seen. I swear that my heart stopped beating when I saw him. His copper hair was a complete mess yet it still looked adorable. Although he wasn't as big as the first guy he was still in really good shape. It took all my wheal power to turn away and look back at the now dull looking people at my table.

I as kicking myself because I knew that I was attracted to the copper haired guy, and from experience I could tell that they were all vampires. I mean what type of demon is in the least bit attracted to a vampire?

"Who are they?" I asked Lauren nodding to the table with the five vampires.

"Oh them, they are the Cullens and Hales, they are the adopted kids of doctor and Mrs. Cullen. The big one is Emmet Cullen; the blonde one that looks like a supermodel is Rosalie Hale; the small one is Alice Cullen; the one that looks like he wants to hit something is Jasper Hale; and the one with copper hair is Edward Cullen. They are all completely gorgeous of course. They moved here a few years back from Alaska." Lauren answered clearing enjoying having a little gossip. I did notice however that now the Edward guy was staring at me, but as soon as he caught me looking he quickly looked away.

"That's nice." Was all I answered to Lauren. I didn't care if she was disappointed by this answer I just wanted to change the subject.

**Edward POV**

We walked in to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table with our tray of food that we would never eat. It was like every other day; Alice and Rosalie were discussing a shopping trip that they had had the previous weekend, Jasper was trying to control himself so he wouldn't drink every single person in this room and Emmet was thinking about a hunting trip that he was planning for the next sunny day in Forks. Meanwhile I sat there bored, going through all the thoughts of the other students. Until I noticed that Lauren was talking about my family and I; so for lack of anything better to do I decided to listen to their conversation.

She was just telling someone our names, I looked through her mind to the person she was talking to and I felt my knees go weak. I turned round so quick that it was invisible to the human eye. I couldn't help but stare at her; she was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. At first I thought she was another vampire, but I didn't sense another vampire other than my family in the room. Then I considered that she was a goddess, perhaps Aphrodite herself, but I knew that was just plain silly. I knew from her smell that she was human, and oh my good, it was the sweetest odour that I had ever had the pleasure of smelling. It was absolutely mouth-watering.

While I was thinking all this I hadn't noticed that I was still staring at her until she looked at me. For a moment I was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. I could quite happily look in them all day; no I could quite happily look in them all year. But I quickly turned around; I wouldn't want her to think that I was stalking her or something. I listened intently to what she would reply to the information Lauren had just gave her about us, but all she replied was "that's nice" in a completely uninterested voice. To say I was disappointed by this answer would be an understatement.

Throughout the rest of the day I would catch glimpses of the mysterious beauty in the halls, considering I didn't know her name yet I decided to just call her the mysterious beauty. I was determined to get to know her better, even if it was the last thing I do.

And then the best thing that could possibly happen happened! I walked into the biology classroom and there sitting in the seat next to mine was the mysterious beauty. I wanted to jump with joy at being able to spend the next two periods getting to know her. But I didn't, because while I was thinking about how to open up a conversation with her, she threw me a look so cold that it made me shiver.

I didn't know why she hated me so much, but I was eager to find out.

**Thank you for reading! And thank you to: ****RosexDimitri****, ****Hope94**** and ****Faded Feathers, jane and best reader**** for reviewing! You made me very happy. I hope you liked the first chapter. The second will be up by tomorrow. Please review to let me know what you think****.**

**And thank you to my best friend Natalie for reading the story first to make sure it didnt completely suck and helping me make the necessary changes.**


	3. Chapter 2 friendship and hate

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**I have decided to follow ****RosexDimitri**** advice and James will be in this story as Barbas' close friend who has always had a thing for Bella, but I don't want to give too much away. Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I was literally jumping up and down from happiness… By the way reviews make me write faster…x**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella POV**

The vampire, who I think was named Edwin or something, came and sat next to me in biology. At first I thought he was going to hug me. He was rushing towards me with this big goofy grin on his face. I was about to be polite and start up a conversation, but then I thought about the trouble I would get into by getting involved with a vampire, and from the look of his eye colour he was "vegetarian" which was even worse. I decided that I was going to save us both a lot of trouble and I was going to come across as not liking him. So I gave him one of my best evil looks and then turned the other way.

**Edward POV**

I sat down; still confused at what I had done to deserve such treatment from someone that didn't even know me.

"Hi, my name is Edward." I said trying to start a conversation. When she didn't continue I decided to give her a bit of encouragement, "And you are?"

"Bella" She murmured in the most angelic voice I had ever heard. I could have guessed her name would be something beautiful like Bella.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I slapped myself internally for saying something that she had probably heard a thousand times.

"Yes well I can't take any credit; I am beautiful because my mother was, I am Bella because that is what my father chose to name me. And Edwin please answer me this, why on earth are you talking to me?" She said in her angelic voice looking me in the eye for the first time since I had entered the room.

I was at a loss for words. I mean why wouldn't I talk to her? People had been talking to her all day and yet she had been nice to all of them, so why not me.

I wanted to ask her this, but instead I just said dumbly: "My name is Edward not Edwin."

To this she just smirked and replied "Whatever Edwin."

I was about to say something intelligent and witty when the teacher came in and told the class to settle down immediately. I decided that as soon as class ended I would confront my Bell… I mean Bella about this. God I had only known this woman for less than a day and already I was calling her my Bella, what was wrong with me?

While I was thinking all this the Bell rang. Wow, class had never gone so fast before. I was just about to talk to Bella when she stormed out of the room. I would have followed but I wanted to let her calm down. I mean she was obviously angry with me about something and I wanted her to either realize that her reason was stupid and not be mad at me any more or at least tell me what I did wrong.

So it was settled I would talk to her after school.

**Rosalie POV**

Next lesson was the last two periods and thankfully I had music class. Apparently there was a new girl that was going to be in the class and it was rumoured that she is really good as well and that she might take Jessica's place as lead singer. Not that I cared she was probably going to be a bitchy jealous whore like all the other girls in the class.

I walked into the studio to see the new girl and was suddenly angry. THAT BITCH WAS PRETTIER THAN ME!!!!!!! I actually went into a state of shock but quickly recovered and went over to check out the competition.

**Bella POV**

I was getting playing a few notes on the piano when I noticed the blonde vampire from before eyeing me up and down. Probably just seeing if she had any competition. It was obvious that before she was quite easily the hottest girl in the class maybe even the whole school, but not any more bitch. She slowly made her way over to me.

"Hi I'm Rosalie and you are?" Just by her voice I could tell that she was totally full of herself, but like I'm one to talk.

"I'm Bella." I decided that even though she was a vampire like Edwin I was still going to socialize with her. She seemed like the only girl I had met today that would ever stand a chance at surviving in the underworld.

"So what do you think of the rest of the class so far?" Rosalie asked while starting to change into her uniform.

"They all seem like stuck up whores to me." I answered while adding the finishing touches to my appearance, i.e. lip gloss.

"I think you just made my friends list Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

I just smiled back as we made our way out to the other students to wait for the teacher to turn up.

Rosalie and I were the best ones in the class and by the end of the lesson I was voted as lead singer and Rosalie as lead back up and she would take my place if I ever had a sore throat or something; which was very unlikely considering demons don't get sick. Rosalie and I decided to go back to her house after school to work on a new song that we were planning on doing for a competition that was happening in a few weeks.

After class we walked out of the gates giggling when Rosalie announced that she was going to go in my car with me to her house so that I didn't miss the turning but she had to tell her brother first. I was hoping that she was talking about her blonde brother so I wouldn't have to see Edwin, but no such luck. As we were walking towards the silver Volvo I noticed Edwin leaning against the passenger door staring curiously at me.

**Edward POV**

I was leaning against my car looking for Bella when I saw her and almost had a heart attack. Well that's a lie because I'm a vampire and therefore it's impossible for me to have a heart attack, which is good because if it was possible I would have had one.

I saw Bella walking out of the music room laughing with Rosalie. Why would Bella hate me when I'm always nice and not hate Rosalie who is a bitch to everyone she meets. And Rosalie was laughing, how is that possible? I thought you had to have a sense of humour to laugh?

I was still in too much shock to notice that both Bella and Rosalie were now standing in front of me and Rosalie was waving a hand in front of me for some reason. And I also noted that her lips were moving, no she was speaking to me. So I decided to listen.

"Earth to Edward, are you listening? God Eddie I haven't got all day!" Rosalie snapped.

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked annoyed that she had called me Eddie. And she had done this in front of my Be… I mean Bella.

"Bella is coming round our house so we can write the song for the competition in a few weeks so I'll be riding with her ok?" Rosalie asked already walking away.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you guys back home." I was thrilled that Bella was coming back to our house it would give me the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

All the way home Alice and Jasper were doing stuff I would rather not know about in the back seat. While Emmet was pissed that Rosalie was ditching him for Bella. All the while I was thinking about how it was quite obvious that Bella would be a singer with a voice as angelic as hers. And considering I play the piano maybe we could even do a song together…

But first I needed to find out why she hated me.

**Emmet POV**

I can't believe that Rosalie would rather hang out with a girl that she just met, instead of me, HER SOUL MATE! I mean this has never happened before… Doesn't she love me any more? I tried to talk to Edward about it but he was too busy daydreaming about something or another.

Soon enough we were home. After seeing that the new girl's car was parked in the drive way Edward and I rushed in.

There sitting on the coach was Rosalie and this stunning black haired girl. I was shocked at myself. I usually never called anyone but Rosalie stunning…

I noticed that Edward was glaring daggers at me and the saying if looks could kill came to mind.

So someone has a crush on the new girl!

Edward and new hot girl sitting the tree,

Doing something they shouldn't be,

Begins with 's', ends with 'x'

Oh my gosh they're having sex!

I smirked at Edward.

Edward looked like he wanted to kill me.

What is little Eddie boy in love??

I decided to stop teasing then, at least until later, because Edward was advancing towards me at a very quick pace.

As soon as a I thought about not teasing him any more Edward stopping coming towards me and looked at the new girl.

"Bella, I demand to know why you hate me!" Edward demanded

I was personally very shocked by his outburst and by the look on everybody else's faces they were shocked as well.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't as good as the first one, it's because my friends weren't online to read it, but feel free to give me your constructive criticism. In the next two chapters Bella and Edward will be getting together and James and Barbas will be coming into it. Plzzzzzzzz review and also plzzzzzzzz tell me which POV you like the most… I will update by tomorrow night.x**


	4. Chapter 3 thin line between love & hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hi, thank you for everyone's reviews… I always like to hear that people are enjoying my writing it makes me want to write more.**

**Just in case anyone was curious, in my story because female demons are just a little bit weaker than male demons they are extra beautiful, so they don't have to use strength to force there prey because with there beauty they lure them in anyway. I know at the moment Edward might seem weak and stuff, but trust me he won't be when James and Barbas come into it. **

**Oh and just so you guys know Bella and James used to date.**

**I hope that cleared everything up and please tell me if you have any questions…x**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Bella POV**

"Bella I demand to know why you hate me!" Edwin demanded

Oh shit! How was I supposed to answer this with out telling him that I am a demon and that I know he is a vampire…?

"Erm…" I was trying to think up a believable reason. But the only one that I could think of was that his hair was a mess. But that was hardly believable, plus I loved his hair!

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to." Edward looked embarrassed by his outburst, so I decided to put him out of his misery.

I got up off my seat and kissed him for what seemed like forever. At first he seemed shocked, but after a while he relaxed got into the kiss. I seemed to melt into him. I felt like I was on fire. All different emotions were going through my body that I didn't understand; anger, hatred, fear, lust… love. No it couldn't be love. I mean I had only known him for a day. But I couldn't deny it, I was in love.

Edward moved his hands to my lower back, and I moved mine gently tugging at his hair. Our kiss suddenly became more passionate and I forgot everyone else in the room. I forgot everyone else in the world. When we were kissing I didn't think about the source, I didn't think about killing and war and good versus evil and shit like that, I didn't think about my father, who would kill Edward and send me straight back to the underworld if he found out I was doing this. In our kiss I could escape all these thoughts and that is exactly why I wanted to continue kissing Edward forever.

All of a sudden we heard an uncomfortable cough from somewhere in the back ground. The cough brought me back to reality and made remember all the stuff that I forgot while kissing Edward.

I pulled away from Edward and went to sit back on the sofa with Rosalie, who was staring at me with a mixture of shock and curiosity across her face.

I knew that I was blushing as red as a tomato, which I hadn't done since I walked in on my grandma making out with the source. _Gross!_ Seriously I had night mares for decades after that.

"Erm…" Edward was speechless but had a stupid grin on his face that made me want to kiss him all over again. But I didn't instead I just sat there patiently waited for someone to say something because it sure as hell wasn't going to be me!

**Alice POV**

Ok so one minute everything is normal. Next minute Edward has his little outburst and now all of a sudden Edward and the girl, who I assume is Bella, are making out in front of everyone.

My family and I stood there patiently waiting for them to stop. But they just seemed to deepen their kiss. Then Jasper started to shift closer to me and it occurred to me that he was probably feeling their lust.

So I did the only thing I could do; I 'coughed'. Just to remind them that they had an audience.

Bella thankfully immediately broke away and went to sit down again. She was blushing a light shade of red; it was actually the same shade of red as the I had bought last week.

"Erm…" Edward was trying to make this less uncomfortable. Edward had a cheesy grin on his face like when a five year old boy gets his first bike.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Erm…" Edward repeated.

"I just wanted to tell Edward that I didn't hate him. Then it occurred to me that actions speak louder than words." Bella said smirking.

"Ok… whatever…" I seriously didn't know what else to say.

"Bella can we please talk for a minute? In private. Because I'm really confused." Edward inquired, speaking at last.

"Sure." Bella replied, looking nervously at Edward as she stood up to follow him out of the room.

**Jasper POV**

Edward and Bella left the room and for that I was thankful. While they were in the room I was feeling a mixture of all of the feeling and it was extremely tiring and confusing to be feeling all these things and not know why.

Alice pulled me out of the room almost instantly after Edward and Bella had left to 'talk'.

"There is something weird about that new girl, Jasper. We need to keep an eye on her; she definitely hiding something and if it involves my brother then I want to know what it is."

"Ok, how about we stay close to Edwards's room so I can see if I pick up on any weird emotions coming from there?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess we could try that…" she was already making her way towards Edwards's room, "But don't think about what we are doing or Edward will know!" She warned sternly.

Alice and I stayed close to Edwards's room for hours and all I got was a mixture of happiness, love and worry. Then Bella had to go, giving Edward a kiss good-bye similar to the one that they had shared in the living room; just not as long, but definitely as passionate.

**Bella POV**

After Edward and I left the room to talk we made our way up to his room. His room was mostly white; there were tones of CDs; I noticed that there was no bed; I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Edward and I sat on the sofa by the window so that we could start our little chat.

"So Edward what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

When he just smiled he must have sensed my confusion because he added, "You called me Edward instead of Edwin for once." I just laughed.

For the next two hour Edward and I were talking about nothing in particular. One minute we would be talking about our tastes in music then the next we would be talking about Fast and Furious.

But I remembered that Meryum was expecting me home for dinner, so I made my excuse to leave.

"Wait, Bella before you go, you know that I really like you right?"

"Yeah, I like you too, what's your point?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked with that grin that I couldn't resist.

Even though I knew that it was wrong and selfish of me I couldn't keep myself from saying the answer that came out of my mouth.

"I would love to!"

I had one last kiss then I left to go home.

All the way home I was thinking about Edward. Oh my god I was acting like a stupid love struck teenage girl. What was wrong with me?

"Where were you?" Meryum quizzed me as I walked into the dinning room and sat down to eat my dinner opposite from her. It was chicken curry.

"I went to a friend's house after school." I answered matter-of-factly. I hoped that she wouldn't press the subject.

She carried on eating and showed no signs that she was going to continue with the subject, I sighed in relief internally.

"Oh, by the way your father is coming to visit tomorrow; he is going to stay here for a week. And James will be with him!" Meryum said in the same cheery voice that she had used this morning.

I immediately wanted to have a panic attack. I knew that if my father was staying here for a week there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to keep this from him.

So what would I do next?

I guess that all depended on how much I was willing to give up for Edward…

**I'll try to update when I get the chance. Don't worry I won't make you wait long. It will be updated by Friday the latest.**

**Plzzzzzzz review…x**


	5. Chapter 4 desisions, descisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or charmed!**

**Ok guys, so I noticed that I have like 200 visitors and I only have 23**

**Reviews; so 1****st**** I would like to say thank you to the ones that reviewed, I would also like to say for the ones that haven't reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**At the moment I have no idea whether I want Cole and Jacob in the story, so in your review please tell me if you want them in the story.**

**I would like to say thank you to my friend Natalie, because I couldn't have done this chapter without her… So if this chapter sucks blame her! (l0ol), Natalie no offence and please don't kill me (cause she can!).**

**Oh and by the way James is half vampire and half demon. His mum was a vampire and his dad was an upper level demon who was close friends with Barbas. That's how Bella and James met.**

**So here is the chapter. Enjoy:**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Bella POV**

I think in the whole night I had like two hours sleep. I was just so worried. What if my father said I could never see Edward again; or what if he said that I had to go back to the underworld with him and James; or what if he did something worse, something that just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes, what if he killed Edward. And knowing my father the last one had a huge possibility of happening. I felt weird caring about someone else so much; I mean I was a demon for goodness sake, I wasn't supposed to feel like this! Something was seriously wrong with me!

I slowly got out bed and stumbled to my wardrobe to pick my outfit. I ended up picking a pair of skinny jeans, a black halter neck top and black stilettos. I slowly made my way to the mirror with my make-up bag in my hand. I decided to put my hair in a bun, leaving a few strands of my curly black hair out, framing my face quite nicely. I put on some red lipstick today, which made my skin look especially pale. I was wearing my signature black eye liner and a hell of a lot of mascara.

I walked down the stairs only to come face to face with James.

"Hello Isabella, I see that you are still as beautiful as ever!" James complimented while embracing me in a hug.

"Yes James and I see that you are just as creepy as ever!" I retorted while jumping out of his way.

"Well you didn't seem to think that last summer."

"That was one time James. And it will never happen again, because as you are well aware I don't repeat my mistakes twice. Besides what are you doing here? I understand my father visiting me, but why you? We are broken up, remember?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"While visiting me father in the underworld I bumped into Barbas. Barbas said that you were now living with the humans. I didn't believe it when he first told me; if I recall you hated the humans. So I decided to see it for myself. Besides I missed you."

"Well you've seen me now, so you can just leave!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

As we were saying all this, Meryum and my father walked out of the living room.

"Bella, you haven't changed a bit!" My father exclaimed, embracing me in my second hug that day.

"Hello father, lets catch up later because at the moment I'm late for school." I quickly kissed my father on the check and made my way to the door before any of them could stop me.

**Barbas POV**

There was something wrong with Bella and I intended on finding out what it was.

I mean seriously, since when was Bella so eager to get to a school full of humans.

I'll have to watch her closely for the duration of my stay.

**James POV**

Bella still looked absolutely gorgeous!! And she is just so damn sexy!! I'll never know how she managed to remain single! But she won't be single for long I can tell you that!

I guarantee that we will be back together by the end of this week…

I plan on spending a lot of time together. It's not like she will have anything better to do, I mean what is she going to do? Hang out with a bunch of pathetic arrogant humans? I don't think so!

**Bella POV**

I was so happy when I finally got to school. Oh my God I can't believe I just said that!

Edward walked up to me immediately, with Rosalie in tow.

"Hello love, you know I missed you last night. So how have you been?" He said while leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm much better now that I've seen you again." I was happy that I was able to answer his question without having to lie.

"Hey Bells, don't worry I already threatened my brother and if he hurts you all kick his ass!" Rosalie joked.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you." I giggled.

God! I can't believe I just giggled. I think that was the last time I giggled I was like seven years old.

We walked to class together laughing and giggling. Well Rose and I were, Edward just had an amused look on his face.

The whole day I was getting jealous looks from all the girls and I caught a couple of the guys glaring at Edward.

I met the rest of his family at lunch. At first I thought that Emmet didn't like me but after about five minutes, I found out that he was actually a really hilarious guy. I just think he was a little jealous when Rose was giving me all her attention, but thank God he got over that.

Alice seemed very suspicious of me, but I wasn't really giving her much attention. Jasper was silent through most of lunch, so I don't really know anything about him.

During my time with Edward all my worries about my father disappeared. I decided to go back to Edwards's house after school. We had so much fun that I never wanted to leave, but I did so that no one would get suspicious.

_**3 days later**__**…**_

**James POV**

Something weird was going on. I had been here for four days already and I hadn't spent any time with _my_ Bella. It's just that she was out all the time; I had no idea what she was doing, it's not like there was anyone here worth hanging out with. Or was there?

I decided that I would find out. The next day was Friday and I decided that when her school finished I would follow her to see where is that she was going.

That day went surprisingly quickly, Barbas and I spent the day playing cards and thinking up killing strategies. When the clock struck four I was out of my chair in a flash, saying that I was going for a walk.

When I got to the school I was in no way prepared for what I saw. I saw _my_ Bella there kissing a vampire. And not just any vampire; but a _vegetarian _vampire. What the fuck was she doing??

All of a sudden I was over taken by fury! How dare he take _my_ Bella away from me! She belonged to _me_! Not that goody two shoes son of a bitch!

How could I let him get away with this?? Well the answer was simple, I couldn't and wouldn't.

**Edward POV**

Unfortunately Bella couldn't come back to my house today due to her friend James or something calling saying that her father wanted to speak to her. But thankfully she said that after she was done she would come straight over. God I missed her already! I still can't believe that it's possible to love one woman as much as I love Bella.

I was sitting in my room just thinking about how much my life had changed since Bella had entered it, when all of a sudden I felt another presence in the room. I turned around and saw a man leaning against the window frame.

"What, so you can't get a girlfriend so you think that you can steal everybody else's?"

He quizzed walking closer to me. Now I was confused.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"James. And let me guess who you are. You are Bella Swan's boyfriend."

"How did you know that??" I was really confused. How did he know this? Was he the one that had called Bella this afternoon?

"I used to date Bella. We were supposed to get back together. But we couldn't because you were standing in the way. You don't think it will last do you?"

"I think you should leave." I said walking over and holding the door open for him.

"Why? Because you know that I'm right! You know that it won't last! Do you really think that the daughter of one of the most powerful upper level demons would fall for a mere vampire? And a _vegetarian _vampire at that!"

"Ok. Now you either leave by yourself or I will make you!" I threatened. But I couldn't help but feel completely confused. One minute we were talking about Bella and then the next we were talking about demons.

"What didn't you know?? You know Barbas the demon of fear? Well he had a daughter about eighty years ago, she is the demon of fire and ice, and also happens to be our very own Bella!"

What the hell! Bella was a demon! Well it would certainly explain why I couldn't read her mind.

Did she know I was a vampire? Was she evil?? Was I ok with this?

Hundreds of questions were going through my mind, but I couldn't think about them right now…

"What do you want?" I asked, unsure of whether I wanted to know the answer.

"I want you to stay away from Bella! I don't want you so much as looking at her! Of course I will give you chance to break-up with her first though."

"There is no way that I will break-up with Bella! I can tell you that for sure!" I stated. Did he seriously think I would just break-up with Bella, just so he could date her??

"Well then it looks like you have a choice to make. You either break-up with Bella or I kill every single member of your family. It's your choice."

"What makes you think that I can't protect my family from the likes of you?" I asked. Did he really think that he could kill seven vampires all by himself?

"Maybe you can. But I have very powerful demon friends who I'm sure will be more than happy to assist me in the murder of your family."

I knew that my family could protect themselves, but was I really willing to risk it??

I knew the answer from the moment that he had asked the question.

"I've made up my mind…"

**I hope you liked this chapter; it's my longest one so far.**

**I will start on the next chapter as soon as I have time. It should be finished by Sunday night.**

**However I will not be posting it till I reach 28 reviews, don't worry I already have 23, so if everyone that reads this reviews then the next chapter will be posted in no time.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed.x**


	6. Chapter 5 dont get mad, get even!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I got a bit of writers block… Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Seriously I was jumping up and down from happiness. I was going to write this chapter tomorrow because I'm really busy, but when I saw all the reviews I figured that this chapter could be your thank you present.**

**Enjoy the chapter.x**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Edward POV**

"I've made up my mind. I will break-up with Bella, but if you so much as touch a hair on my family's head then I will kill you!" As much as I loved Bella, I realized that it would have been selfish of me to risk not only my family's life but possibly Bella's life as well just so that I could be happy.

"Good. I think you made the right choice… But one more thing, don't mention any of our little chat to Bella." James said with a victorious smile on his face, and with that he left.

As soon as I saw the door shut after him I fell to the floor and began dry sobbing. How could this happen? Why couldn't I just be happy for once?

I felt like my heart was being pulled in a million different directions.

Heard a knock on the door and was immediately hit in the face with Bella's sweet scent. I took a deep breath, taking full advantage of her delicious scent, knowing that it would be a long time till I got to smell it again, without it being mixed in with all the other smells of the other students.

"Hey, James is such an ass! It turns out that my father didn't want to talk to me. In fact he said he was waaaaaaay too busy to talk to talk to me now." Bella said walking over and sitting on my lap.

"Bella, we need to talk." I pushed her off my lap deciding that I needed to keep a clear head and that I couldn't do that with her sitting so close.

"What is it baby? Is something wrong?" Bella asked. I couldn't help but notice how angelic she looked and I wondered if it was all an act. I mean she was no angel; she was a demon for goodness sake. Not that I can judge her for not telling me, I wasn't exactly open about me being a vampire.

"I don't love you. I don't even like you!" I lied. A part of me wanted her to realize I was lying and kiss me and take all the pain away, another part of me wanted to get this over with so that my family could be safe again.

There was a devastating silence.

"No you said that you wanted me! You said that you would never hurt me!"** (He said this during the time that they had spent together, however I did not write about it)**. She screamed. There were tears running down her cheeks and all I wanted to do was wipe them away and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Well I lied. Get over it." I couldn't believe I was causing so much pain to the woman that I loved. I desperately needed her to leave so that I could curl up in a ball of misery and self pity and stop causing her pain.

"I don't believe you! No one is that good an actor!" She was going to make me lie more and it was slowly and painfully ripping my heart beyond repair.

**Bella POV**

How could he do this to me! I thought I was supposed to be the evil one, yet there he was causing all the pain and I was standing here like some pathetic little human.

"I don't love you. I never have and I never will. You were entertaining while it lasted, but now you bore me!" He stated. He had no love in his eyes; in fact there was absolutely no emotion in his eyes.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew one thing for sure I wasn't going to break down in front of him so I ran. I ran faster than I have every done before. I ran to my car and drove back to my house at the speed of light.

How could I have let this happen?? Just a couple of hours ago I had been happier than I had ever been in my life, but now… now I was Brocken, and the only person that could put me back together was the one responsible for my break.

I walked into the house without acknowledging anyone and went straight to my room, no one bothered me; they all knew that when I was sad I liked to be alone. I cried more than I thought was humanly possible, and then I remember I wasn't human, I was a demon. And apparently a boring demon…

While I was thinking this I had an epiphany. I realized I was a demon. And demons don't get mad. They get even!

**Hope you liked this chapter. I had a little bit of writers block when I was writing it, so sorry if it sucks. I know its short, but like I said I'm really busy because its Easter tomorrow and everything, so I just thought I would write it quickly to say thank you for the reviews.**

**Anyway, even though my entire family is pissed that I'm on fanfiction instead of socializing with them I have decided to make a deal with you guys.**

**If I get more than 35 reviews then I will update before Thursday, if not then I will hang with my family first and update on Thursday.**

**Thank you for reading and pppppppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!x**


	7. Chapter 5 jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or charmed. Unfortunately. =(**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added me to favs or alerts and sorry I didn't update I've just been so busy…**

**I would also like to say that if this chapter sucks don't blame me because my friend that usually reads and checks the chapter before I post them has gone on holiday and wont be able to read the chapter where she is, so until the first of May please don't kill me if I don't update a lot…x **

_**Chapter 5**_

**Bella POV**

The first step of my plan was definitely going to be fun. I was going to make him jealous. And not just a little bit jealous, but so jealous that it's all he ever thinks about.

**Edward POV**

It was official, my heart was officially broken. What was I thinking? How could I do that to her? She was the love and light of my life! I needed her! I needed her the way humans needed air. Why had I given up the only woman I had ever really loved?

I could have protected us from James!

Not that she even needed protecting. After all she was, apparently, the demon of fire and ice, and she was Barbas' daughter…

That's another thing. If James mentioned something to Barbas then… Well then it wouldn't only be the end of my life, but my family's as well.

I wasn't even sure that Barbas was above killing his own daughter if she betrayed him. And he would definitely consider her falling in love with a vampire a betrayal.

I knew that if Bella and I and my family all fought together than we could kill Barbas and James and even that Meryum lady. But I knew that James would not only get all his vampire friends to help but also all his demonic friends. And so would Barbas and Meryum. I even heard Barbas was close with the source and if he told the source then we wouldn't stand a chance.

The Source is known to be even more powerful then the Volturi. Every creature knows to stay well away from him.

After Bella had left I decided to break it to my family that she was a demon and then tell them that I broke her heart. I decided that there was no need to mention that I felt like my heart was torn to shreds.

Carlisle and Esme were very sympathetic, they really were amazing parents.

Alice was wary of the fact that Bella is a demon, but at the same time sad that my relationship with her had ended. Jasper was devastated, but I think that was just because he was feeling my emotions…

Emmet was horribly depressed about the whole situation. He enjoyed Bella's company very much. I think she was the only one that didn't find him extremely annoying. I never actually noticed until then that he saw her as another sister.

Rosalie was terribly… at first I thought she was sad like the rest of them, but after reading her thoughts I found that it was something else that she was feeling; anger.

After digging a little deeper into her thoughts I discovered that she was infuriated with me.

"How fucking dare you!?!" She bellowed.

"Rose what's wrong? What did I do now?" I was trying to keep the irritation out of my voice, but I really didn't like being yelled at when I was saying that I broke up with the woman that I loved for their own good. Not that she knew it was for her own good, but still!

"All I wanted was one fucking friend; other than Alice and you couldn't even let me have that could you Edward! She was my friend first Edward and then you had to go and ruin it! Now she probably won't even want to speak to me!" By the end of her little speech she was dry sobbing into Emmet's shoulder.

I have never felt so guilty in my whole entire life. Apart from when I was breaking up with Bella of course. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I left. I went to school, I didn't care that I was about half an hour early.

I just sat in my car, thinking about Bella. God, how I missed her! I hope I had the strength to stay away from her today.

**Bella POV**

I had to find a guy that was cute and popular. A guy that wasn't a complete freak. A guy that Edward would believe that I'd be with.

Then I saw him. Mike Newton.

He was head of the basket ball team. Apparently he had a reputation of having like a hundred girlfriends. But I didn't care; I mean I was probably more beautiful than all of them put together anyway.

"Hey Mike." I whispered in his ear, pushing my self up against his body.

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you around." Mike was flirting and I had to do my best to hold back laughter.

I noticed that when mike started flirting all of the other girls started glaring daggers at me.

"Jealous much?" I smirked at them.

I spent the day flirting with Mike. At lunch I sat with Mike and his friends, Jessica, Lauren and Angela sat at the table too.

I noticed that all through lunch Rosalie, Emmet and Ed…_he_ kept staring at me. I decided to ignore them. I mean _he _broke up with _me_, not the other way around. So why was he staring? Maybe my jealousy plan was working already…

"Hey Bella, I was thinking maybe you would want to hang out with us the next period?" Mike inquired.

"You mean like skip class?" I asked. Well I certainly didn't want to see Edward in biology and Rosalie in music. And it's not like I haven't done worse.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

After school I was leaning against my car pretending to be interested in what Mike was saying when I noticed Edward walking out of the building and looking directly at us.

As soon as I saw him I grabbed Mikes head and kissed him. And not just a little peck either. I felt his hands on my ass, and I smiled into Mike's mouth because I knew that when Edward saw where Mikes hands were it would just make him madder.

I finally pulled back because we were both in need of air.

**Edward POV**

I saw Bella kissing Mike and all of a sudden I was filled with the desire to rip Mike's throat out.

And then I saw where his hands were and I wanted to break all his fingers.

I mean how dare he touch my Bella like that? But that's just it, she wasn't mine any more. No matter how much I wanted her to be…

**Bella POV**

Mike was a lousy kisser. Maybe I should make Edward jealous with James instead; After all if I remember correctly James was always a particularly good kisser.

Anyway its time for phase two of my plan.

It's time for Edward to start experiencing the pain that he caused me.

See how he likes a taste of his own medicine…

**Hope you liked that chapter.**

**I noticed that 16 people have me on alert, but I only get like 4, 5, 6 or 7 reviews each chapter. So if I get 10 reviews for this chapter then I promise I will post the next one ASAP, but if I don't then I'll still wait till I get at least 7 reviews until I write the next chapter.**

**Thank you again to everyone that reviewed… YOU ARE THE BEST!!x**


	8. Chapter 6 its torture

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or Charmed. :(**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added me to favorites or alerts. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!**

**By the way Bella doesn't realize that the Cullens know that she is a demon, she doesn't know the real reason of why Edward broke up with her****. I hope that answered your questions. Please feel free to ask me any other questions and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, Blame my friend Natalie!**

**She usually checks and proof reads my stories and helps me when I have writers block, but at the moment like I said she is on holiday, so… **

**(Nat, if you read this then I'm just kidding, it isn't really your fault)**

**Also I would like to thank my friend Jane ****for this chapter, because I had absolutely no idea what to write and she helped think what to write…**

**Hope you enjoy…x**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Bella POV**

The second part of my plan was to make Edward feel the pain I felt, and there was no way in hell that kissing Mike was going to do that.

So I have decided that I will convince James to sign up for school, which was so easy! He'll do anything to spend more time with me! I wonder what he would say if he knew the reason that I wanted him to start school.

So it was all set. Starting Monday James was going to come to school.

I can't wait to see what Edward does when he sees me with James...

Oh my god! I just can't believe how mad I am at Edward I mean how dare he!?!

What gives him the right to do that to me!?!

He just gets me so frustrated that I want to kill everything in sight…

But I can't, because I promised my father I wouldn't…

Unless I didn't tell him…

If I go far enough away from Forks he should never find out…

_**Two hours later…**_

"Please don't hurt me!!! I have a wife and two children. They would be lost without me… Please, I'm begging you! Don't kill me." The shop keeper begged.

I have no idea what good he thought begging would do, I had already killed all his customers and their begging didn't make a difference.

I gripped his hair and dragged him further into the storage room to be certain that no one would be able to hear him scream. Not that it mattered if anyone did hear could I could easily kill them as well.

"So honey, how do you want to die? Quick and painful, or slow and slightly less painful?" I asked in a cheery voice.

"Please don't kill me…" He sobbed.

"Look if you don't decide then I will decide for you." I smiled.

"Quick! Please just make it quick…" He begged.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he trying to spoil my fun? I would have much rather he said long! But still, I was already late for dinner so I suppose it's a good job he said quick.

With a flick of my fingers he was on fire…

"PLEASE STOP! IT BURNS!! IT'S TOO HOT! PLEASE STOP!!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes and made the fire hotter.

**Shop keeper POV**

The fire was so hot! I had never been more terrified in my whole entire life!

Why was this happening to me? I mean I always went to church, I was a good husband and father, I hardly ever lied and I always paid my taxes… I was a good person, so why was I being made to suffer so much?

"PLEASE STOP! IT BURNS!! IT'S TOO HOT! PLEASE STOP!!" I screamed and begged.

Somehow the fire was made hotter and all I wanted to do was die, so I would be free from this hell.

**Bella POV**

As entertaining as it was to watch him burn, I was getting really late for dinner so I decided to just kill him and put him out of his misery.

Before I killed him I looked at the pained expression on his face, it was a face I had seen many times before.

That's when it hit me. Edward wore the same expression when he saw me kissing James.

**I know this chapter is short and I don't really have an excuse apart from I had no idea what to write. Don't worry I will be doing longer chapters as from next Tuesday.**

**I know this chapter doesn't deserve it, but please review…**

**You never know, it might give me the inspiration to write.x**


	9. Chapter 7 wait! you guys know eachother?

**Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of owning twilight nor charmed.**

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. It's just that we have had a test everyday this week so when I wasn't studying I was too tired to write so I was just reading other stories. Plus I had complete writers block, so I would like to say thank you to my friend Natalie for helping me with this chapter! Natalie you are the best!! (Nastina power!! Lo0l…x] )**

**Oh and someone asked me if Alice saw what Bella did to the shop keeper, and my answer is I cant answer that question; but you will find out soon enough. X]**

**Plz feel free to ask me any more questions and I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and by the way in the Edward POV the thoughts that he is hearing will be in **_**italic**_**.x**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Bella POV**

Oh my God!! This is so embarrassing. I mean seriously one of us has to say something, NOW!! Edward and I have been sitting in form room for like ten minutes already and neither of us has said a single word. He hasn't even said anything like "Hey sorry I brutally ripped your heart out." Because even that would be better than just sitting here in this uncomfortable silence.

All of a sudden Edward turned round and looked at me. Yay, maybe he was going to say something that can end this unbearable silence.

"I've been thinking that…" Edward started.

**Edward POV**

God, someone had to say something right now! There was so much tension right now that I am extremely happy that I don't have Jasper's power.

Finally I plucked up the courage to speak. But oh my God I can't believe I'm going to say this. I better say it quick before I change my mind."

"I've been thinking that…" I stopped. I stopped because all of a sudden James walked in and started kissing the woman that I loved.

What the … what is he doing here? He doesn't even go to this school!! He should leave immediately.

I was about to tell him this when I noticed that he and my beloved Bella were still kissing.

She was now standing up and leaning over the desk and had here armed around his neck. It amazed me how Bella could hold her breathe for so long, I mean unlike James, for her breathing was not optional.

I was trying my best to control my anger and look at anything else other than what they were doing.

Then I looked at James' hands. They were on the small of her back and going more down by the minute until they rested on her arse. That's when I couldn't take it any more. I could either attack James then and there or I could leave the room as quickly as I can without arousing suspicion. I opted for the second one. I figured that it might look a bit inhuman watching a vampire and a half demon and half vampire fight.

So I stormed out the room, knocking over my chair and slamming the door on my way out. I didn't no where to go, but I new that I couldn't leave the school or Esme and Carlisle would kill me; so I decided to stay in the bathroom until my fury was under control and I was sure that my Bella had stopped kissing that pathetic little…

There wasn't even a word dismal enough for him!

"Dude, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Jasper standing by the door.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be alright? I mean I'm fine! Or I'm going to be fine, right now. Seriously I'm fine! There is nothing to worry about. What are you doing here anyway??" I was babbling and I knew that he would never believe that I was fine when I was acting like this, even if he couldn't tell by his empathy.

"Dude…"

"Stop saying dude. You spend too much time around the teenagers nowadays! Now you're even talking like them." I complained.

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway you don't actually think that I believe you when you say you are fine, do you? I mean have you completely forgotten my power?"

_God what's Bella done now…_

"Bella hasn't done anything Jasper! So just leave her out of this!" I yelled.

God, this really wasn't like me. I usually never yell, in fact I can't even remember the last time that I lost my temper.

"Ok, ok I get it; Bella didn't get you all mad and jealous. But if Bella didn't then who did?" Jasper asked.

Was I really jealous? I guess I was, I mean I really wouldn't mind being in James' position right now.

"Well, Bella and I were sitting in class; you know just doing our best to ignore each other. When all of a sudden that… _guy _James comes in and sticks his tongue down Bella's throat."

_Why would Bella let a guy she doesn't know kiss her?_

"Well I actually think that Bella does know him. I think they have actually known each other for a while. In fact I'm pretty sure they used to date or something…" I answered Jasper's unspoken question.

_So Bella's old flame comes to town and Eddie boy here is jealous. This could be really entertaining…_

"You know Jasper if you came here to calm me down, you suck at it." I spat while trying to calm my anger again. "Oh and if you value your after life, don't even think about calling me Eddie again!"

Jasper and I talked for about another hour until we heard the lunch bell and figured that we better go to lunch if we didn't want the rest of the family to worry; that's when I heard it.

James' voice. Or rather his thoughts.

_God my girl friend is hot! I almost feel sorry for that Edwin guy, he didn't even get to screw her before I took her from him. But whatever, finders' keepers, losers' weepers…_

I couldn't take it any more. My rage went up to a point that was beyond controllable.

I stormed out of the toilets. Jasper, sensing my rage, was right at my tail.

"Edwin, there you are. You left with out even saying hi earlier." James smirked.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Bella looked confused and I wanted to explain but I couldn't right now.

And with that I threw the hardest punch I could at James, too bad Bella jumped in the way…

**Plzzzz review!!!!!!!!!! I'm serious reviews always give me the inspiration to write. Plus I want to know what you think of this chapter. Again thank you Natalie for helping me with this chapter. Plzzzzzzz review.x**


	10. Chapter 8 you never loved me!

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that I don't own either charmed or twilight. I mean if I did would I sit here writing stories about them?**

**Sorry for the long wait… I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry that it is short, I wrote it in my Greek lesson and the lesson was almost over at the time, l0ol.**

**And also can you guys check out my new story THE DEMON CHILD, I think that it is my best one **

**Anyway so enjoy…x**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Bella POV**

I grabbed my stinging cheek as I felt a tear fall down my face.

"How dare you!?!" I hissed at Edward. And with that I stormed off, leaving a very stunned Edward, very confused Jasper and an extremely angry James. I would have to find out why he was so angry later when we were at home; I mean seriously why should he be angry? It's not like he go hit!

As I was walking away at a quick pace, I turned around expecting to see Edward rushing after me. What I saw instead only added to my fury! I saw Edward standing in exactly the same spot where I had left him, just staring at the hand that had hit me.

I got into my car and took out my compact mirror. After about ten minutes I had fixed my make-up, although now I had a big ugly purple bruise on my left cheek, courtesy of a certain Mr. Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV**

I don't deserve to live! I mean how could I do that to the woman I love?!?

I should be burnt alive; tortured with knifes; sent to the fiery pits of hell for all eternity…

I don't deserve Bella!! I never did! She was always too good for me!!

But I can't live without her! I am far too selfish to give her up!!

So I will have to find some way to make it up to her…

I still couldn't get rid of the guilt that was building up inside me. This was the second time I had hurt Bella in the short amount of time that I had known her!

I mean ok my most recent hurting her was an accident. But that's still no excuse!

**Bella POV**

I sat in my car just staring at my reflection in the mirror. Even with my newly acquired bruise I looked gorgeous. Although I had no idea how I was going to explain the bruise to my father and auntie; they are going to know that it wasn't from I human; no _normal _human had the strength to bruise a demon!

A small part of me wondered where James was, I mean he seemed pretty pissed last time I saw him, but a larger part of me couldn't care less where he was.

I felt a sudden rush of fury. First Edward hits me and doesn't come to see if I'm ok! Seriously he seemed like he was more concerned that he had hurt his hand instead of being worried that he had hurt me. Then James doesn't come to see if I'm ok, and he just gets mad. I mean I save him from being hit and… God even for a demon he is so selfish; and that's really saying something!

So anyway neither of them comes after me to see if I'm ok, even though they both claim to love me. _Yeah right, they must love me tons…_

There was no way in hell that I was going back to school. So I reversed out of the car park as quick as possible before anyone saw me. The last thing I needed was to get caught bunking off of school.

Before I knew it I was speeding away in the direction of my house at two hundred miles per hour. I had never been one to drive slow; and its not like I needed to, I was a fantastic driver. Plus even if I did crash its not like I would get hurt, I would just feel bad for my precious car, and the sorry excuse for a human that crashed into my lovely car because once I am done with him I guarantee that he will never drive again.

Thankfully because of my demon reflexes I was able to stop before hitting the idiotic driver that decided to park in the middle of the road. Seriously who is stupid enough to do that!?! I swear today is the unluckiest day of my life. And that's really saying something considering how old I am.

"What the hell!?!" I screamed as I stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me.

Then I realized that I recognized the car…

"James! What the fuck do you think you are doing!?!" I yelled while swinging his door open.

James' actions puzzled me to say the least.

He just calmly exited his car, gently shutting the door behind him. But if he was that worried about damaging his car what the hell was he doing parking it in the middle of the road?

"James, seriously answer me now. You know that I get violent when I'm mad and my father might get angry if I kill you." I warned while trying to calm myself. He still looked pretty calm, but when you look in his eyes you could tell that he was anything but calm. In his eyes I saw a fury that surpassed any that I had ever seen, which was really saying something considering I belong to a long line of powerful, merciless demons. But shockingly demons don't get mad often. When they torture and kill it is rarely because of anything personal, it is usually either just for fun or so they… I mean _we _can move higher up the ranks on the underworld.

Next thing I know James hit me.

After I had recovered from my shock I tried to use my power on him, but it didn't work! I looked at him in complete confusion.

"I got the sear to bind your powers for forty eight hours." James smirked. "So know I can do whatever I like and you can't do anything about it; for example I can do this…" James stated as he threw me five metres in the other direction; damn him for being the demon of strength!

Before I had time to compose myself, James was beside me kicking my stomach.

I couldn't move without feeling extreme pain. All of a sudden James picked me up by my neck; all I could do was mutter: "_why?_" In a voice so weak that I was amazed that he heard me. I had never felt like this in my whole existence, and something told me that it wasn't going to end well.

"Because you never loved me! You love that pathetic vampire! Bella you have to understand that if you don't want to be with me, then I cant allow you to be with anyone!" Then everything went back…

**To be continued…**

**I would like to thank my friend Natalie for helping me with this chapter (Nastina power!).**

**I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are awesome…**

**So please please please review…x**


	11. AN PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!

**Sorry this isn't another chapter… I'm just a little stuck and I want your opinion on something. What should I do the next chapter?**

**1)-Make Bella die and make that the last chapter**

**2)-Make Bella stay alive and continue with the story**

**Please tell me in your reviews what you want to happen. I will count the votes in two weeks from today (6****th**** June)…**


	12. AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Don't worry the voting is not over yet, until Saturday at least. Anyway I am sorry to say that my end of year exams have started so I will not be able to update until the end of the month… so please don't stop reading my stories, because I am still continuing.x**


	13. Chapter 9 where is she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or charmed.**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but like I said I had end of year exams. But luckily now I am on summer holidays until the seventh of September so I will start updating like once a week. Anyway thank you to everyone that voted and reviewed and I think most of you will be happy to know that the story is not going to end and Bella is not going to die. Oh and Edward is a bit OOC in this chapter (sorry.).Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter…x)**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Edward POV**

After I had finally composed myself I decided to apologize as soon as she gets to school tomorrow. I wanted to go to her house right now and beg for forgiveness but I couldn't risk it, plus I knew me turning up at her house would just cause more problems for Bella.

"What the fuck?!" Rosalie yelled as she stormed up to me in the hallway.

"Rosalie what is it? I am busy right now." I murmured as I made my way to my car. There was no way in hell that I was going to go back to class now.

"Well there is this rumour going around school that you viciously attacked Bella and her new boyfriend. And Edward you have no right to play the jealous ex boyfriend role when you were the one that dumped her!" Rosalie screamed.

People were starting to look at us so I pulled her into a class room for the remainder of our conversation. I got the impression that she was not going to lower her voice any time soon.

"Wow, news travels fast!" I knew that my response would only add to Rosalie's fury but I just didn't see how any of this was any of her business.

Before she had a chance to respond the speaker came on indicating that the principle had something to say. "Would Edward Cullen make his way to my office please?"

"Great, I should have known with all those witnesses someone would snitch." I said irritated that I couldn't bunk off school now. Rosalie glared at me but before she had a chance to answer I was already gone.

"You deserve every punishment he gives you Edward!" Rosalie called after me in the hall. Even though I agreed with her a hundred percent I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

**Meryum POV**

"Where is Bella?! She is two hours late for dinner! Do you always let her just go out all night! God knows what she is doing and with who she is doing it with! She has been out all the time lately, I have barely seen her; I am beginning to think sending her here was not such a good idea…" Barbas ranted as he had done for the past hour.

God he was giving me a headache. I forgot what a pain he was when we were growing up.

"Look if your that hungry we don't have to wait for her, we can just eat and save some for when she gats home." I stated calmly, although I was a little worried about Bella myself.

"That is not the point! I am not even hungry anymore. I just want to know where my daughter is! Is that too much to ask?!" I could tell that Bella would be in a lot of trouble when she got home. And I truly had pity for her; Barbas' wrath was a hard thing to deal with, I should know.

Just then James' walked through the door. "James honey, there you are. You are late for dinner! Anyway it's ok because it's your first time being late. Is Bella with you?" I asked pleasantly. What? Just because I am a demon doesn't mean I can't be nice!

"No, I thought Bella was home with you. I mean she even left school early today and…"

"Bella bunked off school!?" Barbas looked as though he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment so I decided to intervene.

"Well, what are you both waiting for? Let's go and look for her!" I ordered as I made my way to the door.

Some times a woman just has to take charge!

**Edward POV**

Esme was so thankful when the principle let me off because it was my first fight, which added to my already unbearable guilt.

I was counting on Bella being in school so that I could apologize, because I think if I carry on like this I will really lose my mind.

I am beginning to come to the conclusion that Jasper is right; I am masochistic.

I thought I really was cursed when she didn't come to school. I didn't know why I thought she would come, I mean she probably has a big bruise on her face now and what girl would go to school with that?

So I decided to wait… Even though the wait was driving me crazy, she was worth it.

**Meryum POV**

Where the hell was Bella?! It had been a week since she didn't turn up for dinner! To prove how worried I am, just this morning I started to hyperventilate I was so worried. This didn't exactly help Barbas' nerves… I was actually extremely surprised at how calm James was being.

This definitely was not like Bella. Ever since she was little she would tell the whole house (maids included) if she was just popping out to go to the shop or back to hell for an hour or so; it doesn't make sense for her to just disappear for a week with out telling anyone where she is going.

_Three weeks later…_

**Rosalie POV**

It had been a month since we last saw Bella and I couldn't even be mad at Edward any more with how freaked out he is acting.

_One month…_

**Still Rosalie POV**

It had been two months since Isabella Marie Swan went missing. And two months to the day she went missing we found her…

To be continued…

**Ok, ok I know that this chapter absolutely sucks. But I just wanted you guys to know how long she was missing for. Don't worry next chapter will be longer and a hell of a lot better. I am sorry this chapter wasn't worth the wait, but like I said next chapter will be better.**

**Anyway so I looked on my profile page and like forty five people put me on alerts, so before I post next chapter can we all aim to get forty five reviews. Please… I mean it should be easy, as long as everyone reviews. Plus the more reviews the faster I write… Thank you for reading…x**


	14. Chapter 10 welcome back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or charmed.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I did actually write this chapter awhile ago; it is just that the internet was not working so I could not post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Oh and I will do this chapter in the third person, so can you please tell me in your reviews if you want me to continue the story in third person or in POVs**

_**Chapter 10**_

When Carlisle went into work that morning he was not in a good mood. He had spent the night listening to Edward and Rosalie's theories for the hundredth time of what they thought had happened to Bella.

As soon as he entered the hospital a frantic nurse rushed up to Carlisle.

"This morning some campers found a girl dumped in the mountains; she is unconscious and we don't yet know the extent of her injuries. She needs your immediate attention Dr Carlisle." The nurse babbled.

"What room is she in?" Carlisle inquired.

"Room… one hundred and twenty three…" Before the nurse had even finished talking Carlisle was already on his way to the room.

When he got there he felt his mouth hang open and its eyes widen a considerable amount. It was not often that vampires were shocked; I mean considering how long they had existed it took a hell of a lot to shock them, but this was enough to shock anybody.

There on the bed lay Bella. She was even paler than Carlisle, if that is even possible. Her lips were almost as white as her skin and were painfully chapped. She wore a white hospital gown; only the top half showed the bottom half was covered by the white blanket of her bed.

Carlisle rushed up to her; he felt for her heartbeat and noticed how faint it was. He was thankful that he was the one that they called to look at her; after all he didn't know how different a demon's body was.

After much consideration Carlisle decided that he could not work on Bella, he had no idea how her body worked and it was too risky. So he decided that he would call Meryum and then she could take her to some demon doctor or something; but first he needed to call Edward and the rest of the family to tell them that she had been found.

Rosalie answered the house phone after two rings. "Hello, Carlisle?"

"Yes, it is me. You have to get the rest of the family and come to the hospital immediately!" Carlisle ordered.

After a long pause Rosalie finally answered. "I will be right there." And with that she hung up.

Xxx

Rosalie rushed into the hospital; she was trying to push the guilty thoughts she was having for not telling the rest of he family about Bella out of her mind. It is just that she knew that if she told anyone else then they would tell Edward, and she could not have that.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Carlisle wondered when he greeted her at the entrance of room one hundred and twenty three. Rosalie wanted to just rush in and see Bella, but instead she patiently answered his question.

"They… they thought the blood lust would be too much for them to handle. So they will wait until she is a bit better." Rosalie lied.

"That is weird; I mean I would understand Jasper saying that, but why the others?" Carlisle asked. Rosalie was beginning to feel like she was under interrogation.

Rosalie just shrugged in response, and when it looked like Carlisle was going to say something else she added, "Lets go inside; I have waited two months for this and I don't want to wait another minute." Carlisle merely nodded and held the door open for her.

"Oh my God..." Rosalie murmured in such a low voice that it was almost impossible to hear.

"I transferred water and protein into her body, so she should regain consciousness soon; I would have liked to study her more to make sure that she is ok, but my knowledge of demons is rather pitiful so I thought it best to call her auntie instead. Her auntie should actually be here in about twenty minutes and I think it wise for you to be gone when she arrives; very few demons think highly of vampires." Just as Carlisle was finishing his speech Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She croaked looking around the room until she finally let her gaze remain on Rosalie and Carlisle.

"In Forks hospital…" Carlisle trailed off when he realized that she was not paying attention to a word he said.

"Where is Edward?" She demanded an answer from Rosalie.

Rosalie averted her eyes anywhere that wasn't Bella. "Well… err… remember you guys broke up… so I guess…" Rosalie stuttered, she was beginning to feel like she should have told Edward; but he would only hurt Bella again. _Right?_

"It's ok, I get it. Why would he come and visit me when we aren't even together anymore." Bella replied miserably.

"Bella, I called your auntie and she is on her way here." Carlisle interrupted, he had no idea why Rosalie would lie, but he was sure she would have a good reason for it. He would have to ask her later. "Rosalie you can talk to Bella again when she is well; but for now I think we both should leave before her auntie gets here."

On her way out Rosalie added, "Get better soon. I really did miss my best friend." Bella gave her a small smile in return, but it was obvious that her thoughts were elsewhere.

Carlisle stayed at the hospital to finish his shift while Rosalie went home. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of how unwell Bella looked that she forgot to block her thoughts from Edward. She knew what she had done when Edward suddenly growled at her then darted for the door.

**Sorry for the short chapter I wrote it quickly before we went out. Next chapter I promise will be longer, I know that I keep saying that but this time i Please review…**

**I have 49 people on alerts for this story, so I have decided not to update until I get that amount of reviews (or almost that amount). It should be easy, I mean as long as everyone reviews.**


	15. Chapter 11 less words more love

**Disclaimer: I own neither charmed nor twilight.**

**I know this chapter is long overdue but the Haitus is FINALLY over (yay!). Although it does come with some bad news; for example all my other stories will stay in haitus and I will also put girlfriends, guys and gossip girl and forgotten engagement on hiatus; I will do this so I can focus on this story. Don't worry though I am not abandoning my other stories I will continue with them as soon as I finish this one.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously: Bella's body was found by camper; Carlisle comes to the conclusion that he knows very little about the demon organism and calls Bella's auntie so she can pick her up and take her to a demon doctor. Carlisle calls Rosalie to get the family and come to the hospital, but after thinking it through she comes to the conclusion that Edward would only hurt her again and decides to go on her own. Bella is hurt and miserable when she sees that Edward isn't at the hospital with Rosalie and even more so when Rosalie justifies it by saying they aren't together anymore. After seeing Bella, Rosalie forgets to not think about her around Edward and Edward is soon bolting out the door to find Bella.**_

Edward rushed into the hospital urgently searching for Bella's room.

"Excuse me sir but the hospitals visiting hours are over…" The receptionist informed him frantically chasing him as Edward did his best to keep a human pace as he walked down the corridor.

Edward came to a holt and after looking at his face the receptionist did her best not be dazzled by Edward. "Maybe you can help me. Would you happen to know what room Isabella Swan is in?" Edward inquired putting on his most charming smile.

The receptionist took a moment to gather herself but soon put on her most professional face. "I'm sorry but I am not at liberty to give a non family member such information." She stated matter-of-factly. Edward didn't need to pursue the topic further, for as the receptionist had been saying this she had been thinking about when Meryum and Barbas had checked Bella out of the hospital.

"Ok, thank you for your time. Have a good day." Edward smiled politely before exiting the hospital. The receptionist could only nod in response; she was truly startled by his sudden change in attitude.

Edward rushed to the house faster than he had ever run before; for a fraction of e second Edward thought about how his visiting the house would cause even more trouble, but he hadn't seen his love in two months and at the moment all he knew was that he had to see her no matter what happened.

Bella opened her eyes and realized that she must have fallen asleep after Rosalie had left.

"Your awake! How are you feeling?? We were looking for you everywhere. We were all so worried! Do you need me to get you anything?" Meryum said all in one breath. "You father went to fetch the doctor from the underworld; he should be back by tomorrow morning." Meryum added as an after thought.

Bella nodded at Meryum in response and decided to answer Meryum's questions later, perhaps when her throat didn't hurt so damn much! Bella looked around the room until her gaze landed on James. "What happened?" Bella managed just above a whisper.

"You mean you don't remember?" Bella knew James well enough to hear the relief in his voice.

"You had an accident. We will discuss it later when you've had more rest and seen a doctor." Meryum said before kissing Bella on the cheek and exiting the room; she seemed to have forgotten that James was still in there.

"So you really don't remember?" James asked again, just to make sure.

"No, I lied. I remember _everything._" Bella snarled.

James gulped. He was actually afraid of what she might do until he realized that he had the upper hand. "Well if you dare tell anyone that it was me I'll tell Barbas about you and Edward; what do you think he would do if he found out that his precious little daughter was screwing a vampire? We both know he would kill your little Eddie pooh."

"Fine, lets make a deal; I wont tell daddy you almost killed me and you wont tell him I am currently in love with a vampire, although I not even sure why I am protecting this vampire, I mean it's not like he loves me in return." Bella mumbled the last part so it wasn't audible to the human ear, but James could hear it loud and clear.

"You really are demented, you know that? Edward loves you back; but don't get too happy, there is a second part to the deal. Even if I am willing to accept that things are over I am not, nor will I ever be, willing to let you be with that… there are not even words to describe him." James told her.

"So you want me to tell Edward I don't love him??" Bella asked. She could never tell such a lie to Edward.

"No… well I don't care what you tell him. I just want you to make it clear to him that things are over between you two."

As if on queue Meryum barged into the room. "Bella there is a vampire downstairs by the name of Edward and he is asking to see you." Meryum hissed.

"Ok send him up." Bella gulped. She had no idea how she was going to do this. Meryum left to get Edward and Bella couldn't help but notice how James seemed to make no move to leave; and how he was looking at his nails with a bored expression on his face gave her the impression that he had no intention of leaving. But luckily for her as soon as she sent one of her meanest and intimidating glares his way that said 'get the hell out' he soon got the room and sulkily trailed out of her room, all the while muttering profanities about how she always makes him miss all the fun.

A couple of seconds after James had left the room Edward entered.

"Oh thank God you're alive! Who did this to you?? I swear I will kill them for ever laying a finger on you!" Edward rushed to Bella's bedside upon entering the room and had a furious expression on his face at the thought of anyone hurting his Bella, but at the same time he had an countable amount of unconditional love in his eyes just about seeing his Bella again.

"Erm… listen; we need to talk…" Bella moved her gaze to stare at the lamp. Anywhere that wasn't his face; his eyes.

"Well talk." Edward didn't like the sound of this.

"My mother always used to say the more words the less room there is for love. I care about you, four words; I love you, three words; marry me, two words; and goodbye, one word." Bella felt all the tears welling up in her eyes and willed them to go away.

"Bella, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Edward tried to make eye contact with Bella, but she was making it incredibly difficult; every time he would get close, she would move her gaze somewhere else.

"I'm saying goodbye Edward." Bella sobbed; by now the tears were streaming down her face.

"What?! Why?! What are you talking about? For fucks sake will just look at me!!!" Edward was shouting now, he didn't mean to shout but she was breaking his dead heart and he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Edward, you're everything I thought you never were and nothing like I thought you could have been. But still you _live _inside of me; so tell me how is that? You're the only one I wish I could forget and the only one I love to _not _forgive. And though you break my heart you're the only one; and there are times when I hate you, because I can not erase the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face, and even now when I hate you it pains me to say I know I'll be there at the end of the day. I don't _want _to be with out you babe; I don't _want _to have a broken heart; I know that I love you, but let me just say I don't _want _to love you in no kind of way. I don't want to be the broken hearted girl!" By the end of Bella speech she was weeping so hard she could barely breathe; she thought she was going to suffocate and she didn't care, if she couldn't have her Edward anymore she wasn't sure she wanted to live.

"Bella, but I… I don't understand. You said you loved me! And now you are saying goodbye!" Edward was frustrated and didn't know what to say or do. Was this some kind of sick and twisted joke? If it was, he didn't find it very funny.

"It's not a joke. Edward just leave… please. For me." Bella pleaded. Looking at the desperation in her eyes Edward couldn't argue and left, leaving his heart with her.

But he knew it wasn't the end. He would win her back if it was the last thing he did!

**Did anyone realize that Bella's little speech is from the song broken hearted girl by beyonce??**

**Thank you to mariami (MariPeaceRocker) for proof reading this chapter and making sure that it didnt completely suck before i sent **

**Anyway I have decided to update this story every Wednesday, more if I get lots of reviews.**

**Anyway so review and I'll write **


	16. Chapter 12 sneak peak

_**I deleted the authors note so it just occurred to me that some of you may not be able to review on the last chapter, but please review on this one!**_

_**I put the links to the outfits in chapter 1 on my profile and I also put the link of the song that inspired chapter 11.**_

**I have noticed that I have 61 people on alerts so please can you all try to review…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the plot.**

_**This is not a chapter; this is just a sneak peak**_

-"Why can't you just let me go?!" Bella screamed.

"Because I know you love me… If you don't want to be with me tell me you don't love me."

-"How dare you disobey me!" Barbas had never felt more furious.

-"Edward I love you; you know this. But I can not be with you." Bella sobbed.

-"I am leaving. It is the only way. If I see you again, don't think I won't kill you."

-"You're supposed to love me!"

"I loved you. Lov_ed _not love; past tense."

_**That was some random dialogue from the next chapter. Ill post the next chapter when I get more than 20 reviews (so I know that everyone hasn't given up on my story…)**_

**Oh and by the way broken-hearted girl by beyonce also inspired this chapter…**

_**Anyway… so review…xp.x**_


	17. Chapter 12 stop crying your eyes out

**a/n: I know that its been forever since I updated. But I have a really good excuse; I fell off a horse so between doctors appointments and physiotherapy, plus my Godmother being pregnant and having to go to England for two weeks; so as you can see its been rather hectic and I just haven't had time to write. But now I'll try to update once a week (every two weeks at least), at least until my end of year exams start (but don't worry they will only take up a week or two and then I'll be on summer holidays and providing that I get reviews **

**I should be very inspired to write a few chapters in a week….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor charmed. The only thing I do own is the plot.**

**Chapter 12**

The next week Bella went back to school; if she stayed home any longer she would slowly but surely go crazy; between her auntie Meryum's constant worry and nagging and her father's futile attempts at finding who had done this to her.

"Bella, hi, how are you?" Rosalie rushed up to Bella and embraced her as soon as she had vacated her car; Rosalie's voice was thick with worry and Bella didn't think she had ever seen Rosalie act so open with her emotions.

"And here I thought you would never speak to me again…" Bella chuckled giving a sad smile; she had been rather apprehensive about coming to school at first, she had been sure that Rosalie would be furious with her for hurting her brother and that Bella would be left friendless and alone, forever to remain the social reject, the exception, or at least until graduation; sometimes Bella felt that compared to high school hell was a piece of cake.

"Why wouldn't I speak to you again?" Rosalie frowned confused. She couldn't imagine what on earth would possess Bella to think that she wouldn't want to speak with her; I mean she had visited her in the hospital after all.

"I don't know… Because, well I kind of broke up with Edward and I guess I thought maybe your family loyalty would get in the way of out friendship; of course I would totally understand if it did…" Bella mumbled. She was afraid that now she had pointed it out Rosalie would realize that she probably shouldn't be talking to Bella. Bella really did think the whole situation was quite comical; here she was one of the elite and most powerful demons in the underworld, yet she was getting so stressed out and worked up over something as trivial as high school politics. I mean if she told any of her demon friends that lately she had been stressed about her social status, her boyfriend now officially ex boyfriend and her jealous and controlling ex boyfriend, to top it all off she was also fretting over the fact that she was quite sure she would find it incredibly hard to find friends or even companions when the hottest guy at school probably hated her (of course she was still the hottest girl but girls could be jealous bitches when they wanted to be, she should know); of course in actual fact things were a lot more complicated then this, but this was the fine print.

"Listen whatever drama that's going on between you and Edward is between you and Edward; can we please just keep our friendship out of it." Rosalie urged smiling. Bella nodded in response; she was thrilled that through all the James mess she hadn't lost everything.

Later during the day, lunch hour to be exact, Edward was about to walk into the cafeteria when he stopped; he couldn't just walk in there and pretend that all the drama with Bella hadn't happened, he had heard from Rosalie's mind that Bella was back at school and his suspicions had been confirmed when he caught a whiff of her in the hall.

Edward decided that the best course of action to take in a circumstance such as this one, would be to just wonder around the halls until lunch was over. For example it's easy to avoid conversation and visual contact in class, all you have to do is pretend to focus on the teacher and be interested in the lesson; whoever if he bumped into her in the cafeteria there would be no distractions or any way to ignore her with out causing a scene, after all he had no idea if he could have a conversation with her yet without breaking down and begging her to take him back.

Meanwhile Bella was making her way towards the cafeteria after much consideration. At first she was wary, as she knew she would see Edward; however she realized how ridiculous she was being, after all she was the demon of fire and ice it would be absurd for her of all people to shy away from bumping into an ex in the cafeteria; besides seeing him was inevitable, I mean they went to the same school for goodness sakes and the town was so tiny that she was bound to see him somewhere.

"Bella…" Bella heard her name being called from the other side of the hall and turned to see the face of the owner of the velvety voice she new she would never forget. Edward silently chastened himself for calling out to her, he realized that if had hadn't opened hi mouth she may have passed without noticing him and saved him the bother of whatever was going to happen next.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped, but Edward knew that this cold and indifferent front Bella was putting up was just acting; this front was something she was perfected while in the underworld in order to survive and fit in.

"You know what I want Bella; I want you!" Edward insisted, he thought he better get this out of the way now when it was just them in the hallway rather then later when they could possibly have an audience.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" Bella screamed, although she didn't want anyone to hear and to attract attention to them she was also becoming beyond frustrated with this. It was all so repetitive and it felt as though they were running in circles.

"Because I know you love me… If you don't want to be with me then tell me you don't love me." Edward prayed to the heavens above that she did still love him, at least a little bit.

"Edward I love you; you know this. But I can not be with you." Bella sobbed.

"I don't understand… If I love you and you love me then why can't we be together?" Edward stumbled on his words unsure of what she would answer.

"We are just too different… It would never work." The more Bella tried to explain to him the more she realized that she may have let her fear of losing Edward over power her logic when making the deal with James. She could protect Edward from James and she believed that her father wouldn't hurt Edward if she properly explained to him what he meant to her.

"Bella please, I'll do anything to prove to you that it would work. I beg of you, just tell me what to do…"

Five long hours later Bella sat at dinning room table with her father after confessing everything. From the look on his face at the moment the only two people likely to get killed by Barbas was James and Bella herself.

"Bella when you were little do you remember what I used to tell you? I told you that you were to marry a demon, the most powerful demon we could find. Well that was an order Bella, not just some mere, meaningless human advice." Barbas seethed trying to keep his anger in check.

"But daddy you can't help who you fall in love with. It's something we have no control over." Bella pleaded.

"No, its something weak little humans have no control over. Regardless of that by blatantly disregarding my marital request you disobeyed me." Barbas could feel his calm façade slipping more by the minute and he fought to regain control.

"Daddy, I am going to be with Edward whether you like it or not…" Bella tried to explain to her father.

"How dare you disobey me!" Barbas had never felt more furious with his daughter in all the years since she was born. As far as he was concerned she had brought dishonour to the family and that was something that he could not condone.

Bella was crouched in the corner of her room crying her heart out. She cried for what seemed like forever. What had happened to her she used to be so strong,

Then just as suddenly as it had started she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up. She was the demon of fire of ice; demons didn't love; this was a game to her, it had to be, that was the only logical explanation. And she was only sad because… because it was game over and no one likes it when there fun is over,

She doesn't belong here; she never did. This was never supposed to be permanent. She had to get out; while she still could, she was getting too involved with this _game_. James had always looked out for her, as had her father; they both cared about her and saw that she was forgetting that this was real, that she was pretending to be something that she wasn't; they tried to warn her, to stop her. That is why James did what he did; it was all in her best interest so she could remember that she was neither a weak little pathetic human nor a pitiful vampire.

As if on cue Edward climbed through the open window at the other side of her room.

"I know you told me not to come here but neither your father's nor your aunts cars were outside so I figured that you were the only one home." Edward tried to ease her when he saw the anger in her eyes. "So did you talk to your father?? What did he say? Was he angry?? What did you tell him?" Edward rushed over to her when he noticed that Bella's eyes were puffy where she had obviously been crying for a while now.

"My father said that I am no longer permitted to see you." Bella stated with indifference. Her eyes and facial expression both void of any and all emotion.

"What a joke! Your father never permitted us to be together before and that never stopped us then, so why should it stop us now?" Edward laughed misunderstanding her.

"No Edward, my father has a point, as did James. They both have my best interest at heart." Bella informed him as though she was explaining something that he should know already.

"Bella what on Earth are you talking about? James did not have your best interest when he almost beat you to death, nor did he have you best interest when he blackmailed us both." Edward frowned wondering what the hell was going through her mind. He had never been so frustrated about not being able to read her mind as he was then at that moment.

"On the contrary, he did those things because he cared about me. He was trying to remind who I am… what I am. He was trying to remind me that I don't belong here and that it is not a good idea to get attached to beings so temporary and weak and dramatic vampires." Bella clarified as if she were talking to an incompetent child.

"Bella…" Edward tried to think of the words to say; but the words wouldn't form a coherent sentence in his mind, they were just all jumbled up and confusing.

"Although I did learn a lot, for example before I came here I never new how gullible vampires could be." Bella giggled viciously, adding salt to the wounds so to speak.

"Bella I don't understand what you are trying to say… or at least I hope that I don't understand what you are trying to say…" Edward murmured dazed. He wished and prayed that this was all just one big nightmare, but then he realized that it was futile as vampires did not sleep so this could not possibly be a nightmare. Then he started to hope with all of his might that this was all some sick demon like joke; the type of joke that would have been hilarious in the underworld, but was obscene here.

"I am leaving. It is the only way. If I see you again, don't think that I won't kill you." Bella replied with carelessness, as if she was telling him that she had to go to the shop to get milk.

--------------------------------------------5 years later---------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're supposed to love me!"

"I loved you. _Loved_ not love. Past tense."

**Please please review. The more reviews the more updates!**

**oh and the song for this chapter is on my profile**


End file.
